board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rate This Artist
The Rate This Artist series is run by maplejet. The series includes users on board 8 rating various musical artists ranging from rock to metal to hip-hop to indie to electronica to classical to progressive garage death country. Ratings are between 0-10 to the first decimal place. An artist must have at least 8 votes in order to qualify, or else, the votes are discarded and the artist must wait 4 more months until being re-rated. The number of dropped votes depends on the number of voters...10 voters = the lowest rating dropped, 20 voters = 2 lowest ratings dropped, and so on. The Results Here are the current standings up to artist #122 ABBA: #The Velvet Underground - 9.654 (14 votes) #Pink Floyd - 9.555 (24 votes) #The Beatles - 9.308 (41 votes) #Aesop Rock - 9.292 (13 votes) #Jimi Hendrix - 9.286 (23 votes) #Queen 9.260 - (49 votes) #Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - 9.196 (25 votes) #Lupe Fiasco - 9.133 (16 votes) #Boards of Canada - 9.044 (10 votes) #King Crimson - 9.018 (12 votes) #"Weird Al" Yankovic - 9.017 (38 votes) #Nine Inch Nails - 9.011 (31 votes) #: #The New Pornographers - 8.970 (11 votes) #Talking Heads - 8.945 (12 votes) #ABBA - 8.941 (24 votes) #Ted Leo & The Pharmacists - 8.942 (13 votes) #David Bowie - 8.932 (24 votes) #Led Zeppelin - 8.930 (30 votes) #Iron Maiden - 8.921 (31 votes) #Pixies - 8.900 (20 votes) #Beck - 8.865 (28 votes) #Nas - 8.786 (15 votes) #Rush - 8.776 (27 votes) #The Smiths - 8.758 (13 votes) #Godspeed You! Black Emperor - 8.753 (16 votes) #Kanye West - 8.712 (27 votes) #Tom Waits - 8.707 (16 votes) #The Who - 8.696 (31 votes) #The Offspring - 8.692 (27 votes) #Neil Young - 8.682 (12 votes) #Animal Collective - 8.682 (12 votes) #Daft Punk - 8.675 (22 votes) #Muse - 8.675 (35 votes) #Depeche Mode - 8.667 (10 votes) #Michael Jackson - 8.650 (31 votes) #Arcade Fire - 8.628 (18 votes) #Radiohead - 8.620 (33 votes) #A Silver Mt. Zion - 8.618 (12 votes) #OutKast - 8.604 (26 votes) #Bob Marley & The Wailers - 8.577 (14 votes) #Our Lady Peace - 8.577 (14 votes) #Flogging Mollys - 8.500 (14 votes) #: #Porcupine Tree - 8.478 (19 votes) #Sufjan Stevens - 8.464 (15 votes) #Talib Kweli 8.461 (10 votes) #Ben Folds/Ben Folds Five - 8.445 (12 votes) #Streetlight Manifesto - 8.440 (11 votes) #Mastodon - 8.393 (15 votes) #Megadeth - 8.391 (24 votes) #Mike Oldfield - 8.364 (12 votes) #The Kinks - 8.364 (12 votes) #The White Stripes - 8.355 (24 votes) #R.E.M. - 8.341 (24 votes) #Wu-Tang Clan - 8.333 (16 votes) #Sonic Youth - 8.333 (23 votes) #Tool - 8.327 (24 votes) #Rick Astley - 8.310 (69 votes) #A Tribe Called Quest - 8.278 (9 votes) #Dropkick Murphys - 8.272 (20 votes) #Oasis - 8.258 (26 votes) #Feist - 8.245 (12 votes) #Queens of the Stone Age - 8.240 (22 votes) #Sigur Ros - 8.231 (14 votes) #Shpongle - 8.200 (16 votes) #Coldplay - 8.134 (35 votes) #Pearl Jam - 8.067 (19 votes) #Blur - 8.050 (11 votes) #The Mars Volta - 8.050 (11 votes) #Incubus - 8.000 (24 votes) #Pantera - 8.000 (17 votes) #: #Explosions in the Sky - 7.980 (11 votes) #The Smashing Pumpkins - 7.959 (18 votes) #Modest Mouse - 7.931 (17 votes) #Belle & Sebastian - 7.900 (10 votes) #Mos Def - 7.900 (15 votes) #Nirvana - 7.886 (32 votes) #Weezer - 7.877 (24 votes) #Machinae Supremacy - 7.861 (19 votes) #Sublime - 7.806 (20 votes) #The Flaming Lips - 7.800 (13 votes) #The Beach Boys - 7.800 (17 votes) #Bob Dylan - 7.792 (26 votes) #Tenacious D - 7.786 (31 votes) #Red Hot Chili Peppers - 7.778 (40 votes) #Immortal Technique - 7.722 (10 votes) #Metallica - 7.714 (38 votes) #Foo Fighters - 7.708 (26 votes) #Alexisonfire - 7.682 (12 votes) #of Montreal - 7.675 (13 votes) #Dream Theater - 7.672 (32 votes) #My Bloody Valentine - 7.667 (10 votes) #Public Enemy - 7.667 (9 votes) #Eminem - 7.662 (37 votes) #Jeff Buckley - 7.625 (13 votes) #Between the Buried and Me - 7.611 (9 votes) #Gorillaz - 7.600 (22 votes) #Death From Above 1979 - 7.556 (9 votes) #The Shins - 7.538 (14 votes) #Nightwish - 7.536 (27 votes) #Kamelot - 7.516 (21 votes) #Rancid - 7.500 (11 votes) #: #M.I.A. - 7.444 (10 votes) #Symphony X - 7.439 (19 votes) #Neutral Milk Hotel - 7.423 (14 votes) #Green Day - 7.354 (26 votes) #Opeth - 7.306 (19 votes) #Fear Factory - 7.278 (10 votes) #U2 - 7.129 (23 votes) #Pavement - 7.121 (15 votes) #Audioslave - 7.018 (18 votes) #: #Rihanna - 6.795 (22 votes) #Arctic Monkeys - 6.744 (20 votes) #Dragonforce - 6.734 (68 votes) #System of a Down - 6.668 (21 votes) #In Flames - 6.583 (13 votes) #Linkin Park - 6.544 (49 votes) #All That Remains - 6.444 (10 votes) #TV on the Radio - 6.625 (8 votes) #Circle Takes The Square - 6.278 (9 votes) #Madonna - 6.135 (17 votes) #Infected Mushroom - 6.000 (8 votes) #: #Avenged Sevenfold - 5.886 (24 votes) #Marilyn Manson - 5.868 (21 votes) #My Chemical Romance - 5.689 (31 votes) #Amy Winehouse - 4.057 (25 votes) #Panic! At The Disco/Panic at the Disco - 3.735 (22 votes) #Nickelback - 3.667 (43 votes) #Britney Spears - 2.964 (31 votes) #Fall Out Boy - 2.543 (41 votes) #Insane Clown Posse - 1.979 (26 votes) #Ashlee Simpson - 1.636 (24 votes) #Soulja Boy - 1.565 (53 votes) Category:Topic Series